Moana, Ryan and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora
This is how Moana, Ryan, and the gang find Maui's island, "You're Welcome", and battling the Kakamora goes in Ryan and Crash meet Moana. Technorganic Empire wakes up to a deserted looking island Ryoana: Where are we? Orla Ryan: A small island. goes over to the shore Moana:(angrily to the Ocean) What? I said help me! And wrecking my boat? Not helping! Fish pee in you all day! So... grunting Heihei clucking] Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Now I know Megatron laid to rest when he's killed. Ryoana: the Ocean Where did you take us? Sci-Ryan: We're okay Matau T. Monkey: What is this? Ryoana: Can it be? see that there are tally marks forming multiple fish hooks Moana:(to the Ocean) Maui? The Ocean:(briefly pops up and nods) Crash Bandicoot: I think so, Mate. How come Moana and Ryoana can talk to the ocean. gasp Someone's coming. Ranyx: Get behind me, Moana. his Keyblade Ryan Tokisaki: Who could it be? Oh right! You called down the Thunder! You looking for trouble?! Nighlock and Deadpool are an "All-You-Can-Eat" salad bar! Take a bite! (Moana holds Heihei close to her) Moana:(reciting what her grandmother told her) Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Matunui. And you will board my...(she peeks from behind the boat, but Maui isn't there) Bertram T. Monkey: Uh, where'd the heck did he go? Maui:(off screen) Boat! (everyone watches as he lifts Moana's boat up) Maui: The gods have provided me with a boat!(notices Moana and the others) Ahh!(drops the boat, Shadow cat phases through it) (as they stare at each other, Shadowcat gives him a scary glare) Maui:(lifts the boat to let her out, but finds the others aren't there) Mordecai (EG): (from behind him) Excuse me? (he turns around and sees the whole gang] Ryan Tokisaki: You got that right. wakes up and sees Sierra Sierra: Don't worry, Cody. I will restore your breathing and save your life. Cody Fairbrother: and gets up I am still alive! Maui: Uh, what's going on here? Crash Bandicoot:(looks at Moana and nods at her) Ryoana: Go ahead, sis. Sci-Ryan: So... you are Maui? Maui: I am, but as you can see(points at Nighlock and Ryoana), these two clearly know that she(points at Moana) has something to say to me. Moana: Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Matunui- Maui:(interrupts her) Hero of Men. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Moana: What? Maui: It's Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men. Had to interrupt. Straight from the top. Hero of men. Go. (Moana is about to start again, when Maui interrupts her again) Maui: Men and women. Queen Ryanara: OMG. This guy clearly skipped a few grades in school. Ryan Tokisaki: I think it means "Oh my gosh", your highness. Moana:(hits both Deadpool and Maui in the stomach with her oar) I am Moana of Matunui, and you will board my boat, and restore the heart of Te Fitit! Maui: Look, I'm not restoring the Heart, cause I was getting it as gift for you people, so you could hold the power to create life or something like that. So, I believe what you're trying to say is "thank you". Moana: Thank you? Maui: You're welcome. Moana: What, no, that's not what I meant.. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I know a song to sing. Ryoana: Go ahead, Ryan. song You're Welcome starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Okay. sings I see what's happening, yeah~ You're face to face with greatness and it's strange~ Maui: You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Well, it's nice to see that humans never change~ Open your eyes, let's begin~ Maui: Yes, it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in~ Ryan F-Freeman: I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!~ When you're staring at a demigod~ Maui: What can I say, except "you're welcome"?~ For the tides, for the sun, for the sky~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, it's ok, it's ok~ You're welcome~ Maui: I'm just an ordinary demi-guy~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky~ Maui: When you're waddling yay high?~ Ryan F-Freeman: at Maui This guy!~ Maui: When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?~ Ryan F-Freeman: at Maui You're looking at him, yo!~ Maui: Oh, also I lassoed the sun~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome~ Maui: To stretch your days and bring you fun~ Ryan F-Freeman: Also, he harnessed the breeze~ Maui: You're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: To fill your sails and shake your trees~ Maui: So what can I say except you're welcome?~ Ryan F-Freeman: For the islands he pulled from the sea~ Maui: There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it's just his way of being him~ Maui: You're welcome, you're welcome~ Ryan F-Freeman: Well, come to think of it~ Maui: Kid, honestly, I could go on and on~ Ryan F-Freeman: He could explain every natural phenomenon~ Maui: The tides, the grass, the ground?~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh that was just Maui messing around~ Maui: I killed an eel~ Ryan F-Freeman: Planted it's guts~ Maui: Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts~ Ryan F-Freeman: up in his anthro form What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?~ Maui: Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway~ Ryan F-Freeman: And the tapestry's here on his skin~ Is a map of the victories he win~ Maui: Look where I've been, I make everything happen~ Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappity~ Ryan F-Freeman: So anyway, let him say you're welcome~ For the wonderful world you know~ Maui: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome!~ Well, come to think of it, we've gotta go~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, it's your day to say "you're welcome!"~ Cause he's gonna need that boat~ Maui: We're sailing away, away, you're welcome!~ 'Cause Maui can do anything but float~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome!, you're welcome!~ (Maui sends Ryan and them into his cave, snapping them out of their trance) Ryan F-Freeman:(spoken) And thank you! (Maui pulls a boulder over the cave) Moana: Hey! yelling Let me out! You lying, slimy son of a... (we then see Maui heading for Moana's boat) Maui:(singing a little bit of You're Welcome) (suddenly, something tugs him, and he sees it is Mini Maui) Mini Maui:(gestures angrily at the cave they left the others in) Ryan and friends Ryan F-Freeman: I'm on it. picks up a boulder and rolls it out of the way Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It was Maui's fault. Ryan Tokisaki: Let's go. chase after Maui, but he leaves them Evil Ryan: Oh bubble nuggets! Ryan F-Freeman: Come here! Maui Maui: Okay, did not see that coming. Ryoana: I am Ryoana of Matunui, and you will board my sister's boat to restore the Heart of Ti Fiti. Maui:(throws them off the boat) Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. (Maui attempts to leave by swimming away, but the Ocean puts him back on the boat) Maui: Oh, come on! Cody Fairbrother: I wouldn't run away if I were you. Ryan F-Freeman: You're going to come with us and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Maui:(grabs it and throws it into the Ocean) The Ocean:(offscreen)(throws it back at him) Ryan Tokisaki: up the Heart of Ti Fit No damage. What a relef. Ryoana: Are you afraid of it? Maui: Hey, I will smite you. Do you want to get smitten? Smote? What is it's past tense again? Jessie Primefan: I don’t know. Evil Ryan: his Keyblade I hope you know, Moana. Mini Maui:(bites his nails, runs around in a panic, then smugly nods) Maui: Stay out of it, or you're sleeping in my armpit. Ryoana: No he isn't. Ryan Tokisaki: So. You think you can help us? Maui: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh well. You think this stone is cursed? Maui: No. Yes! Ryan F-Freeman: I think it might be the Heart of Ti FitI and Primus knows what else. Moana: You mean this Heart? Right here! Come and get it! Rigby (EG): Kid, stop. You're gonna attract unwanted attention. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, you're really just paranoid. Crash Bandicoot: He's right. a spear hits the mast Ryan Tokisaki and Maui: Kakamora... Sci-Ryan: Kakawhat? Ryan Tokisaki: Devious little pirates. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh dear.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes